Changing for the Better
by getagrip91
Summary: She has been working as a writer for WWE for 2 ½ years now, but has never been noticed. Evolution is gaining a new member, and he decides to take on a bet. But how far can this bet go before loves marks its target?
1. All is Right

Disclaimer: She has been working as a writer for WWE for 2 ½ years now, but has never been noticed. Evolution is gaining a new member, and he decides to take on a bet. But how far can this bet go before loves marks its target?

I don't own anyone.

AUTHORS NOTE:

(Please understand I did not get to see the interaction of Evolution together, so please excuse my lack of acknowledgment on that topic. But this is also fanfiction so I could do what I like. Also if you have any problems or you want to add something to the story please review me what you think and I will be sure to get back to you.)

I would also like to add that Stephanie and Paul (Triple H) are not married yet! And Batista is not married but a playa.

I promise this will be my last thought. I had this story on earlier so if some things look familiar, its because this is an older story I had.

Chapter1 All is right

It was your typical Monday evening and Allison Winters was in her office typing up the next RAW script when Vince McMahon knocked on her door.

"Hey pops" said Allison

"Ally honey what did I say about that it's uncle Vince." said Vince

"Okay uncle pops" said Allison

"Very Cute. I am afraid that the script you are typing up has to be change immediately. I have a new member joining RAW and I want him in the Evolution script."said Vince.

"Okay and when do you need it done by?"asked Allison.

"Oh not until 2 days from now but I know you. You start working on scripts months and months in advanced."said Vince

"Are you sure you don't want to go out, I am sure Gary can cover for you." he continued.

"Sorry Vince but that is not happening." said Allison

" Honey, why not I have known you for 5 years and for almost 3 years you have been working for me. I haven't seen you interact with anyone outside of work why?"said Vince

"It's just not my crowd I am not a party girl, besides no one would even be interested in a girl like me."responded Allison.

" Well see that's where your wrong. That special guy will come around Ally and he will love you no matter how you look it's what's inside that counts remember that." said Vince

"Thanks Vince." said Allison

"Well I have to get to a meeting. Goodnight Ally and don't work to hard."said Vince.

"I will try not to and say hello to Linda for me. said Ally, then Vince left.

"So daddy did you ask her to come" asked Stephanie.

"No honey I didn't. She just really doesn't want to go. I never meet a girl who would work so hard on her job and not even enjoy a part of her life, even if just for a moment said Vince.

"Well maybe with time we can make her join us for a couple of drinks."asked Stephanie.

"I don't know Steph.. Come on I have to meet with the new wrestler." said Vince.

"Okay." said Stephanie

* * *

It was around 7:30 when Allison stepped into her hotel room. She couldn't believe Mr. McMahon. Of course she wanted to join them but she couldn't.

Allison always thought that she was horrible looking. She never wore skirts or any shirt that didn't button down. If Vince was hiring a girl on looks Allison defiantly failed. She never wore makeup, only a touch of pink eyeshadow. All the guys at RAW never really saw her. Of course some said hello, but no one could actually say they knew her. She never went for drinks and was always working. She had exactly two friends, Stephanie McMahon and Vince McMahon. She sometimes talked to Triple H, but only when they saw each other.

When she looked in the mirror Allison saw an ugly girl. She looked very plain. She had straight brown hair and large brown eyes. She felt that her lips were too small and that her cheeks were too full looking. She also hated her body, she was around 5'4 and petite. She also thought that she had a big butt. Her father was Italian and her mother was Egyptian, both of them were perfect .Even her oldest sister Teresa was gorgeous. Her older brother was as handsome as ever and her youngest sister worked as a model, but where had the good looks for her gone. Allison hasn't talked to her family for years because of a fight that irrupted when she was 17. She remembers it like yesterday. She just got home from a school function, when her mom told her she had to move out because Teresa was coming home from the hospital with her baby. The only room they had left was her room so she had to either leave or sleep in the basement. Her mother yelled at her telling her she was old enough to get a job and live on her own.

She left about 5 years ago. That's when she went to Washington D.C. and met Vince. He was like a father to her always took care of her and helped get her on her feet. Than offered her a job as a writer. Ever since then she has been writing for the WWE.

The Next Day

"Hey Ally" said Stephanie.

"You will never guess but Paul just asked me to marry him." she continued.

"Really when did he pop the question." asked Allison.

"Well we were at the park and all of a sudden the lights dimmed and Paul got down on one knee and proposed it was so amazing. I just can't help from smiling." said Stephanie.

"You should smile Steph this is a happy occasion. So did you guys set a date yet." asked Allison.

"No but I wanted to ask if you would be my maid of honor please! You're my best friend." said Stephanie,

"Oh Steph I am sure there is someone else." said Allison

"No there isn't I want you to be it" said Stephanie.

"Okay fine but don't say I didn't worn you." said Allison.

"Yes okay so we have to start planning, there is so much to do." she responded.

AT the RAW Stadium 

"Ah, are you ready to go." asked Vince.

"Yeah just let me grab my bag from the trunk." said the new wrestler.

Inside the stadium 

All the divas were anxious to see the new wrestler and who he was. They had all heard rumors but Vince wasn't budging on who it was. When they saw Vince walk by with a tall guy they knew it was him, but they couldn't see who he was because he was wearing a baseball cap and a hoddie.

"Hello there" said Stephanie, when the wrestler and Vince came in.

"Hi" he said

"How was your trip."asked Stephanie.

"It was okay"said the wrestler.

After that they continued to talk a little more and signed a few contracts to make sure the deal was legit.

* * *

What do you think any good?

Britt


	2. Meeting the New Guy

Disclaimer: She has been working as a writer for WWE for 2 ½ years now, but has never been noticed. Evolution is gaining a new member, and he decides to take on a bet. But how far can this bet go before loves marks its target?

I don't own anyone.

AUTHORS NOTE:

(Please understand I did not get to see the interaction of Evolution together, so please excuse my lack of acknowledgment on that topic. But this is also fanfiction so I could do what I like. Also if you have any problems or you want to add something to the story please review me what you think and I will be sure to get back to you.)

I would also like to add that Stephanie and Paul (Triple H) are not married yet! And Batista is not married but a playa.

I promise this will be my last thought. I had this story on earlier so if some things look familiar, its because this is an older story I had.

* * *

Chapter2 Meeting the new guy

Allison just stepped out of her office when she saw Vince walk out with the new guy, whose back was turned from her.

"Must be the new wrestler." she mumbled to herself.

Then she walked to a vending machine to get a can of diet coke. When she turned around she went smack dab into a solid chest.

"Oh I am so sorry" said Allison, her face turning a beat red.

"It's okay"said the new wrestler.

After apologizing Allison felt that she needed to get away, so she ran straight into her office.

"Oh My God I can't believe that just happened."said Allison.

The new wrestler was in the Evolution changing room when Triple H stepped in.

"Hey, Welcome to the team" said Triple H. "Thanks can't wait to go out there." he said.

Ladies and Gentlemen

Tonight weighing in at a combined weight of 1095 pounds, Evolution!

(Crowd was mixed with Boos and Woos)

Evolution's music cut and in came Triple H, Ric Flair and Randy Orton.

Triple H: Tonight we have a special surprise we hope that you all enjoy this. We have a new wrestler here tonight joining Evolution. So come on out.

(Once again Evolution's music cut and out came the new wrestler)

Triple H then stated that "He weights in at 317 pounds and is now the new wrestler to Evolution. He is BATISTA."

(The crowd had again a mixed reaction)

Then the Dudley Boys music hit and they came out.

"Wow another cry baby to add onto our list, huh what do u think Bubba Ray?" said D-Von Dudley.

"Definitely I can't wait to see what this idiot can do" he responded.

By this time Batista was fuming and for the first time decided to talk.

"You want a match fine next Monday night Ric Flair and I will talk on you and fat boy Dudley" said Batista and with that Evolution left the ring.

When they got to their dressing room Randy was still laughing from the expression on both The Dudley Boys and Batista.

"Man that was priceless" he said.

" So listen Dave we are going to the club tonight and we wanted to know if you are game" said Randy.

"Any excuse to party, I am there" said Dave.

At the Club

Dave was having the time of his life. He loved to wrestle and after many years of trying to make, it his dreams finally came true. Tonight he was celebrating. Feeling left out as the wrestlers on RAW congratulated Dave, Jericho came up with an idea that he was going to tell The Dudley Boys all about it, knowing that Dave never backed down from a challenge.

As Jericho told the Dudley Boys, they had a sinister smile light up their faces.

"So what do you guys think" he asked.

"I think you have a great idea." said D-Von Dudley.

"Okay so then it is settled"Jericho responded.

"Monday night you will ask Dave this and see where it will all lead. Hopefully he will mess it up but if not I have a plan B."thinking of what to come up with next.

* * *

It was Monday morning and Allison heard a knocking at her door.

She got out of bed and opened the door. There stood Stephanie, in her work out gear.

"Come on we promised 8'oclock is work out time." said Stephanie as she entered the hotel room.

"Oh Steph, its too early." said Allison.

"No way girl, I want to see my fiancee and maybe we can find you a man." said Steph.

"Oh no not this again" said Allison

"Come on Ally, lets go." said Steph.

It took some time but Stephanie got Allison outside the hotel, dressed and ready to go to the gym.

"Allison, I think you look fine" said Stephanie.

"These pants are too form fitting and don't let me get started on this top." said Allison.

They had walked by a group of guys and they were checking out both Stephanie and Allison. One was about to whistle but saw Paul put his arms around both girls. Not wanting any trouble they left.

"Hey girls" said Paul and kissed Stephanie.

"I will be right back" said Allison.

"Allison" said Stephanie.

Allison went back into her room and changed her clothes. To a pair of black sweat pants and a big white t-shirt.

"Allison, why did you change." asked Stephanie.

"Because I felt uncomfortable." said Allison as they entered the gym.

"Hey Ally." said Paul (Big Show)

"Hi Big Show, what have you been?" she asked as she started on the treadmill.

"Good and you?" he asked.

"Okay I have been writing up those scripts. Let me tell you, you are going to kick so much ass." said Allison

"That's great. I have to get going I have to lift some weights" said Paul.

"Okay bye." said Allison

Stephanie then decided to do the treadmill with Allison.

"Hey" said Steph

"Hey so any more thought on that wedding of yours?" asked Allison

"Well both Paul and I agreed that we want a small wedding. With just immediate family. Meaning almost all the wrestlers and just my mom, dad, Shane, his wife and son and Paul's mom, dad and brother.

"Cool, you do know that accounts as a small wedding" said Allison, with a smile on her face.

"Oh yeah. Hey look, it's the new wrestler." said Stephanie, both turned to see Batista walk in with Randy and Ric Flair.

"Wow he looks amazing" said Allison, a little too loud because Stephanie heard her.

"Oh so this guy you like huh?" said Stephanie

Allison blushed and smiled. Yeah she liked this guy, trouble was he was too hot for her. Her smile left her face he was too hot for her. What was she thinking?

She wasn't thinking straight but Stephanie McMahon or soon to be LeVesque, was. She had a plan that would help Allison out of her shell and get the guy.

* * *

SO should I contiue. If I should please review.

Britt


	3. Just a bet

Disclaimer: She has been working as a writer for WWE for 2 ½ years now, but has never been noticed. Evolution is gaining a new member, and he decides to take on a bet. But how far can this bet go before loves marks its target?

I don't own anyone.

AUTHORS NOTE:

(Please understand I did not get to see the interaction of Evolution together, so please excuse my lack of acknowledgment on that topic. But this is also fanfiction so I could do what I like. Also if you have any problems or you want to add something to the story please review me what you think and I will be sure to get back to you.)

I would also like to add that Stephanie and Paul (Triple H) are not married yet! And Batista is not married but a playa.

I forgot to mention that this is somewhat a take off of She is All That.

I promise this will be my last thought. I had this story on earlier so if some things look familiar, its because this is an older story I had.

Chapter 3

It was Monday Night RAW and all the wrestlers were ready to go. The Dudley Boys were waiting for the perfect moment to talk to Dave and they thought now was the perfect time.

"Hey Dave" said D-Von.

"Hey D-Von" said Dave not sure what he would say.

"Listen the guys and I were talking and it sort of like a tradition where we have the new guy do something, if you would like to say a dare." said D-Von.

"Oh" was all Dave could say.

"So we decided that your dare would be to make the most ugliest girl in the WWE fall in love with you." said D-Von, snickering a little bit.

"That shouldn't be to hard" said a cocky Dave.

"Well here comes your challenge now" said D-Von

Allison was walking down the hall to go to the vending machine to get something to drink.

She had on a pair of black dress slacks and a red button down top. She also chose to wear a black blazer over her red top. She had her reading glasses on also because she was reading the script for next week and forgot to take them off.

"I accept your challenge" said Dave.

"Cool" said D-Von

"Oh there is one more thing, if you fail to do the challenge. I take that script that you have for #1 Contender and it all has to be done by Backslash. " said D-Von as he turned to leave.

(This shouldn't be hard) thought Dave.

But after he thought that the most unthinkable thing happened. Allison tripped on a wire and fell flat on her ass.

Trying to hold back a laugh. Dave decided to go and help her and introduce himself to her.

"Hey you okay" asked Dave as he lent his hand to help her up.

Allison was staring into the most gorgeous brown eyes she had ever seen.

"Yeah thank you" said Allison.

"My name is Dave Bautista." said Dave

" I'm in heaven. I mean Allison Winters." she said, blushing as red as a tomato.

"You sure your okay?" asked Dave, eyebrow raised. He heard her little slip and thought it was cute.

(This shouldn't be hard. She not totally ugly and all I really need is to pull it off. Shame that I might hurt her) thought Dave, but the last thought he had didn't settle well with him. (That's right I will have to hurt her) Thing was did he want to hurt her?

"I am fine, thanks for your help." said Allison.

"No problem, well I better get going. I have to get ready for my match." said Dave, turning to leave.

"I know" whispered Allison, as she also turned to go back to her office.

Stephanie stood back and saw almost the whole thing. She saw how Dave helped her friend and how her friend responded to Dave. She never saw that from Allison before.

"Hey Ally" said Stephanie

"Hi Steph. What's up?" asked Allison

"Oh nothing, but what was that out there?' asked Stephanie.

"What was what?" asked Allison.

"That look you gave Dave."said Stephanie.

"It was nothing he helped up." said Allison.

"I saw the look" said Stephanie, with a smirk.

"There was no look" said Allison, a smile firmly planted on her face.

"Oh there was a look and a smile. You had that twinkle in your eyes." said Stephanie.

"Oh now I have to tell Paul" said Stephanie.

"No please don't" said Allison

"Why not, he would be glad to have you come with us to the club." said Stephanie.

"I am not going to the club." said Allison.

"But Dave will be there. You have to go and ward off women." said Stephanie.

"I only know his name. I know nothing about him. Besides I have a lot of work that needs to be done" said Allison.

"Don't worry Ally, I promise Dave will be all yours" said Stephanie.

Stephanie then left and went to Evolution's changing room.

"Paul?" asked Stephanie.

"Yeah Steph?"

"Is Dave around?" she asked

"No but he was here earlier, he talked about meeting Allison. Wanted to know a lot about her." said Paul.

"What did you tell him?" asked Stephanie.

"Nothing much. I told him her birthday and what she does." said Paul.

"Oh" said Stephanie.

"Why Steph, what is so interesting?"asked Paul

"Nothing but I have an idea. When does Dave come back?" asked Stephanie.

"I come back now" said Dave.

"Hi Dave." said Stephanie.

"Hi, what's up?" asked Dave.

"Allison likes you and as a friend I suggest that you ask her out." said Stephanie.

"You do?" asked Dave.

"Yeah" said Stephanie.

"Okay I will do it tonight" said Dave

"Great" said Stephanie, she then left.

Dave was dressed in a grey pinstripe Armani suit with a white button up top leaving three buttons undone. He was right outside Allison's door when she opened it before he could knock.

"Dave" said Allison.

"Hi, this isn't a bad time is it?" asked Dave.

"Oh no I was just about to get a cup of coffee."said Allison.

"You are not leaving" asked Dave, curious as to what she was doing.

"No I have too much work left to leave." said Allison.

"I just came by to see if you wanted to get a drink or something." said Dave.

"I can't not tonight" said Allison.

"How about tomorrow night." asked Dave.

"Sorry I am booked tomorrow too." said Allison

"How about Thursday night. I have off." said Dave

"Okay I am free Thursday" said Allison.

"Well I better go" said Dave.

"Yeah, have a safe trip" said Allison

"Thanks" said Dave.

(That was harder then I thought.) Thought Dave.

Allison got to her hotel room no later then 12:30. She saw that she had five new voice messages. All from Stephanie.

Allison went to sleep that night thinking of Dave Bautista and his amazing brown eyes.

She realized that he was breaking down her wall. That took her so many years to put up. The only thing was that was bothering her was that this all seemed to be a joke. Like non of it was real and when she woke up it would be nothing but a dream.

Well what do you guys. Is this story worthy enough to continue?

PLEASE REVIEW for this story.


	4. First Date

Disclaimer: She has been working as a writer for WWE for 2 ½ years now, but has never been noticed. Evolution is gaining a new member, and he decides to take on a bet. But how far can this bet go before loves marks its target?

I don't own anyone.

AUTHORS NOTE:

(Please understand I did not get to see the interaction of Evolution together, so please excuse my lack of acknowledgment on that topic. But this is also fanfiction so I could do what I like. Also if you have any problems or you want to add something to the story please review me what you think and I will be sure to get back to you.)

I would also like to add that Stephanie and Paul (Triple H) are not married yet! And Batista is not married but a playa.

I forgot to mention that this is somewhat a take off of She is All That.

I promise this will be my last thought. I had this story on earlier so if some things look familiar, its because this is an older story I had.

* * *

I made up the restaurant Esmeralda's, I really don't know if there is one.

Chapter 4

Today was Wednesday, tomorrow Allison was going to get drinks with Dave Bautista. One of the hottest wrestler in the business.

Allison was taken out of her thoughts when her cell started to ring "Girls Want to Have Fun"

"Yes Stephanie" asked Allison

"So did Dave ask you out?" she asked

"Well he asked to get drinks why?" asked Allison.

"Perfect, we so have to go shopping" said Stephanie.

"Oh Steph no." said Allison

"Say no more my fiancee is going to your hotel room right now to pick you up." said Stephanie.

All of a sudden there was a knock on the door.

"I am coming" said Allison.

"Ready to go." asked Paul.

"No I just got up. Give me 20 minutes." said Allison.

At exactly 20 minutes later Allison was ready and dressed she put her hair in a bun and put a baseball cap on.

She had a pair of grey sweat pants on and a Black tank top with a jean jacket over it.

"Girl what took you so long"asked Stephanie as she saw her friend getting carried out by Paul.

"She wanted to change. After I told her repeatedly she looked fine." said Paul.

"No more of this I am changing crap. Okay we are going to get you a complete make over for Dave. He will be so shocked over your appearance, that he will be eating out of your hand." said Stephanie.

"You really think you can make me pretty?"questioned Allison.

"Girl, you have a perfect ass, nice size chest, your eyes are magnificent and I hate your high cheek bones. Any girl in the locker room would die to have your body. You are perfect Allison in every way." said Stephanie.

"Yeah on Monday I had to wrap my arms around you girls before some guy almost smacked your ass Ally." said Paul.

"Really? Thank you" said Allison.

Paul laughed "your welcome"

"Now tell me why you are here?" asked Allison.

"Oh cause Steph said she wanted a male opinion, not that my say means anything." said Paul.

"He is just here to pay" said Stephanie and both girls laughed.

Their first store was BEBE. They bought a white long gathered skirt, a red ruched silk camisole, a lace bustier, and a black gaucho jumpsuit.

Next they went to Jlo's store. In there they bought 5 pairs of jeans, a white and black pair of jeans, and a double layer knit top. Also they bought a an off the shoulder sweater.

Then they went to was juicy couture. Where Allison got 3 new pairs of jumpsuits to go jogging or working out in.

The last store they went to was Victoria Secret. In this store Allison bought the most clothes. She got a brocade tube top corset, a lace v-neck top, a henley hoodie, a London jean logo tank, a lace up mesh corset, a gold shimmering lace cami, and a white a corset cami. She also got a white yoga skirt, a red matte jersey rhinestone dress, a bustle back little black dress, a black v-neck sweater dress, a pink v-neck sweater dress, a white ruched halter dress, and a black off the shoulder dress. Also she bought some summer dresses. She bought a white tank dress, a green beaded trim halter top dress, and a short brown bra top halter dress.

And after much pressuring from Stephanie, Allison got new bedtime wear.

They bought together a total of 10 different sets.

Stephanie got a red ruched babydoll, a beaded flyway babydoll, a pink lace trim babydoll, a silk and sheer babydoll, and for her wedding she bought a lace cup silk gown.

Allison had bought a white Rhinestone broach silk babydoll, a red and pink lace trim satin slip, a black lace micro chemise, a white crochet cami set, and a yellow stretch lace halter babydoll. Allison also bought a few bathing suits.

"Thanks Stephanie but my feet are killing me" said Allison.

"Speaking of feet you so need new shoes" said Stephanie.

"Oh no" said Allison as they went back to buy shoes.

They didn't get back to Allison's hotel room until 3 hours later. They had so many bags that Paul called down Ric and Randy to help him carry them.

"Finally" said Allison, as she entered her hotel room.

"When Dave sees you tomorrow. He is going to flip. He really won't know what hit him." said Stephanie.

"Thanks Steph, but honestly I am too fat to look good in those clothes." said Allison.

"What are you talking about you are 135 pounds and 5'4, you hardly show a belly. But if it makes you feel better we will go with a conservative top for tomorrow night, okay." said Stephanie.

"Yes thank you." said Allison

"If you want to look good for Dave, you can always come back to the gym with me. Paul can help whip you into shape." said Stephanie

"Really you wouldn't mind" asked Allison.

"Really we wouldn't mind" said Paul as he brought in the last bag. He heard the whole conversation. Truth was Allison wasn't fat, not in the least bit, but the fact that she was short, made her look a little chubby, but nothing he couldn't help with.

"You'll look hot in no time" said Paul.

"Thanks you guys. Hey it's seven you want to go out to eat or something. All on me." asked Allison

"Oh then I am so in" said Paul.

"Me too, but Allison, we have to change please." begged Stephanie.

"Okay." said Allison giving in to Stephanie.

Allison actually had enjoyed today and she was happy with her clothes, she just hoped that when Dave saw her he would be too.

Stephanie and Allison went downstairs to met Paul.

Stephanie was wearing a black mini skirt, black high heels and a green lace sequin cami top.

Allison was wearing her new pair of black jlo jeans, black 3' in boots, and her gold shimmering lace cami, with a black jacket over it.

"You girls look great" said Paul.

"Thank you" they both said.

The limo driver took them to _Esmeralda's_, probably one of the most expensive places in New York.

There they ate and talked. Stephanie also told Allison that she had the day off tomorrow, so that she could get her hair and nails done.

(There is no turning back) thought Allison

* * *

It was about 10'o clock before Allison woke up.

She had the perfect dream and didn't want to wake up, but she had to otherwise Queen B would start. Don't get her wrong she loved Steph but sometimes she was a pain in the butt.

And just like she expected there was a knock at her door.

"Hey Ally" said Stephanie.

"Hey Steph. I just got up so I am coming. " said Allison.

"Okay" said Stephanie.

She came out 20 minutes later and they went to Ramon's Hair Salon.

"Hello Ramon" said Stephanie as she saw her old friend.

"Hi darling, what can I do for you today?" he asked

"Well my friend needs a red tint to her hair and I need my highlights done." said Stephanie.

"Of course. Now sweetie do you want the natural looking red or a drastic color red." asked Ramon.

"A natural one" said Allison.

"Done" said Ramon.

It was 4 hours before they were done, and their hair turned out wonderful. Allison had red color in her hair that made her hair look like a natural auburn and Stephanie just got a touch up.

"Okay where to next?"asked Allison

"The nail saloon" said Stephanie.

They arrived at Serenity Nail Saloon. It took them an hour and half.

Both Stephanie and Allison got a french tip done.

"So what time is he coming to pick you up." asked Stehpanie.

"Um I am not sure we never traded numbers" said Allison

"Okay I will call Paul" said Stephanie as she took out her cell phone.

"Hey Paul, yeah is Dave there? He is. Um can you ask him what time he should pick Allison up? Nine okay thank you" said Stephanie.

"He said nine" asked Allison, getting a shake of the head from Stephanie.

"What time is it now" asked Stephanie.

"Um 5"said Allison.

"Oh we have to go" said Stephanie

* * *

(Allison's POV)

It was 8:40 when Stephanie was finished with me.

I had on my new black off the shoulder dress from Victoria Secret. I had a pair of 3 ½ in heels and my hair was swept up.

I looked at my self in the mirror my makeup was almost a natural look. I didn't look half bad.

I was shaken out of my thoughts when the door knocked.

Well here goes nothing.

I opened the door and I wanted to die. Dave was standing there with red roses in his hand. He had on a black suit with a light blue shirt underneath and left a few bottons undone. He looked incredible.

(End POV)

Dave wasn't doing any better

(Dave POV)

When she opened the door I didn't expect to see her they way she was. I figure she would look no different from when we met.

But when she opened that door I was breathless. She looked beautiful. Her hair was swept, and her dress clung to her every curve.

(End POV)

"You look amazing" said Dave.

"Thank you. Can you come in I have to just get my wrap." said Allison.

Allison got her wrap and Dave escorted her to his rented BMW.

"My car is in the shop, so I had to get a different car." said Dave, as he opened the door for her like a perfect gentlemen.

"I have never ridden in a BMW before" replied Allison as she got into the car.

They drove to a small bar on the outskirts of New York. It was a small bar, but very luxurious.

"So what can I get you" asked the waitress, Francie, as they sat down in their seats.

"Um can I have a coke. You know what make that a diet." said Allison

"Um I'll have a whiskey." said Dave, as Francie took their orders.

"So why did you ask me out?" asked Allison.

"I felt that when we met we had a connection somehow and I wanted to get to know you." said Dave.

"Oh" said Allison, she felt dumb. She figured that Dave had a reason to ask her out.

"So when were you born?" asked Dave.

"April 5th, 1983" replied Allison.

"So your birthday is coming up in 3 months" said Dave.

"So what about you when is your birthday" said Allison.

"January 18th 1969" said Dave.

"A winter baby, cool" said Allison.

"Yeah, I actually was born in a blizzard my mom didn't know what to do" said Dave as they both laughed.

They both talked some more and learned cool facts about each other. Dave never thought that he would have so much fun with just one girl. But Allison made him want to be more, she made him want to change. Too bad that he had to win this bet, because his future depended on it.

"So what do you do?" asked Dave.

"You don't know" asked Allison.

"No" said Dave.

"Oh well I work as a writer" said Allison.

"Really cool" said Dave.

"Yeah it has it's perks." said Allison.

"I am sure it does." said Dave as he finished off his second whiskey.

"So does this mean that you want me to write for you?" asked an angry Allison.

"What" said Dave.

"Nothing. I am sorry it's just that the last person I went on a date with wanted me to help him in the business and I said no and he dumped me." said Allison, a little embarrassed.

"Oh I am sorry but if you think that I asked you out because of that then I don't know what to say." said Dave.

"No I just sometimes jump to conclusions see I had some things happen to me that aren't that great and I usually expect the worst out of people. I am sorry." said Allison.

"It's okay" said Dave.

They sat and talked longer and then Dave brought her back to her hotel.

"So I guess I will see you around" said Allison.

"Yeah um I was wondering if tomorrow you would like to get some ice cream or something" asked Dave.

"That would be nice" said Allison.

"Great tomorrow at 5" asked Dave.

"Okay" said Allison.

Dave was about to lean in for a kiss but was interrupted by his cell phone.

"I have to go" said Dave

"Okay bye" said Allison.

* * *

Chapter 4, what do you think? Please review 


End file.
